Echo Series Sarissa-pattern MBT
OUT OF CHARACTER INFORMATION * Intent: To create the new standard MBT for the Eternal Empire´s military. * Image Source: '''Source * '''Canon Link: None * Primary Source: '''Main Battle Tank , Heavy Tank '''PRODUCTION INFORMATION * Manufacturer: Karavin Concern * Affiliation: Eternal Empire, Confederacy of Independent Systems * Model: Sarissa-pattern Echo-Series Main Battle Tank * Modularity: Echo-Series* * Production: Mass-Produced. * Material: '''Impervium-334 armour, Titanium frame, Echo-series components (standard components interchangeable with other Echo-series) '''TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS * Classification:: Tank * Role: Heavy Main Battle Tank * Size: Very Large * Weight: Very Heavy * Minimum Crew: '''2 * '''Optimal Crew: 4 * Propulsion: Tracks * Speed: Slow * Maneuverability: Low * Armaments: High * Defenses: Very High * Squadron Count: Low: 8 * Passenger Capacity: '''None * '''Cargo Capacity: Very Small SPECIAL FEATURES * Echo-Series: The newest generation of armoured vehicles for the Eternal Empire, based on the concept of easy maintenance. The entire Echo-Series features the same standard components for engine, chassis, tracks, electronics and most other mechanical parts. * Reactive Armour * All standard main battle tank features. Strengths: * Shield: The Sarissa-pattern is strongly armored, being constructed to resist much damage and attacks. The armoring is all-around, with emphasis on the front, but no difference between sides or back. The addition by reactive armor increases the survivability of the crew drastically. * Spear: The tank is designed for battles, to deliver heavy, direct fire support where it is needed. Thanks to the possibility to switch shells, the tank can adapt to different situations and enemies easily. * Echo-series: The second release of Karavin´s Echo series features the same interchangeable components which make the vehcile easy to repair and maintain. Weaknesses: * Slow: The Sarissa does not feature a high speed in terrain, it may be considered a cavalry tank, but it definitely does not has the speed to compete with many repulsor or lighter vehicles. * Bulky: The tank is heavy and its maneuvreability is average for its dimensions, slow, but direct. * Fat: This main battle tank has the issue that in areas of low infrastructure, it may get issues with crossing rivers and bridges. DESCRIPTION The Sarissa-pattern was developed together with the Xiphos-pattern IFV, to create the foundation of the new armoured support arm for the Eternal Army. As part of the Echo-series the models are based on the idea of modularity and sahred components. It is the combined result of a series of developments in technology, industrial capability, infrastructure and military doctrine within the Eternal Empire, who’s experience led to the emergence of a need to develop a series of military vehicles that could share a chassis and most of their components, in order to simplify maintenance and logistics for the relatively large Nelvaanian military, especially during offworld deployments as part of the various Confederate campaigns unfolding across the galaxy. Shortly after the conflict between the Confederacy and Galatic Empire ended, the military leadership of Nelvaan issued the order for a new design of combat vehicles. The task would take several years before being finished and it was optimised and refined several times to adapt to several circumstances and preferences in design. The product was the Echo-series. Distancing greatly from previous designs and highlighting the need for simple standards in the military, the patterns developed in this series were absolutely modular with each other. Tracks, engine components, electricity - every part of the tanks were not unique, but present in all tanks. This made field repairs, maintenance and supplies so much easier. After a string of standard test and trials, for both the chassis, the components and the running gears, the Karavin Concern decided to use a Titanium Frame and using Impervium-334 for the armor plating, as well as going for additional reactive armor to increase the survivability of the crew. The Sarissa-pattern was developed as cavalry and main battle tank, equipped with a single 125mm gun and three heavy machine guns. The armament proved sufficient for the idea of an all-around combat deployment, equal for infantry support roles, for anti-tank actions and for pressing open assaults. To further its role, the main gun can be loaded with different types of shells to counter different threats. The emphasis was put on armor and armament though and the speed and maneuvreability was adapted to fit the needs of a reasonable weight and size. Proving to be absolutely sufficient for the roles intended. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/echo-series-sarissa-pattern-mbt.122193/ Category:Vehicles